


It's All Your Fault

by alightinspace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Sadstuck, past relationship, post-relationship dirkjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightinspace/pseuds/alightinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jake English.<br/>You love adventures. Explorations. Trying new things, and by god, you wouldn’t pass one up for the world!<br/>But maybe…<br/>some adventures shouldn’t have come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a shitty drabble enjoy my friends. i am sad so sad person writes sad dirkjake to express feelings

Your name is Jake English.

You love adventures. Explorations. Trying new things, and by god, you wouldn’t pass one up for the world!

But maybe…

some adventures shouldn’t have come to an end.

  Lately, your heart hurts. It pulses and it thuds against your chest and you just want to tear it out because, shit, it’s hurting you so much. But you can’t. You never can make things that hurt just go away, can you?

You saw him today. You saw him and it made your heart practically, finally, tear into pieces. You curse yourself that it didn’t really happen. He saw you, too. Saw you for the idiot you are. And you wish you could make him see how much you want to change, how much you’ve realized, but it’s useless. There’s no point in trying anymore.

Because he’s done with you.

You’re done.

Dirk is finished with you.

And he doesn’t want you anymore.

   

  At first, you thought you were alright. You thought it wouldn’t be that bad when he said those words that you didn’t know later you would be sobbing and be reminded of every night since you realized. Since you realized what? You realized you missed him. You missed his hands, nimble fingers tracing your jawline as his lips pressed against your own, tender ones. You missed his soft, delicate ivory skintone that was flush against your much tanner complexion. Everything about him; his knack for robotics, his pointed shades that glint against the sunlight, the way he slashes his sword when he strifes and it shines, but as corny as you’d like to admit, nothing shines brighter than him.

You used to feel special because his smile was something he only shared in your most private moments. Not a smirk, not a half assed grin, but a genuine smile. One that touched your very heart in a way no one else could ever, even now, do for you. His eyes, you think, are what captivated you the most. You never asked him to remove them. Even you knew that was a line that you shouldn’t cross with Dirk. But when he did, it was after your first kiss, sitting there, hands intertwined, and you looked up. His pointed, black tinted shades were lifted off of the bridge of his nose, and Jesus Christ, you had never seen anything more BEAUTIFUL than the auburn irises that gazed back into your own emerald ones. You sat in silence with him, just staring, gnawing on your lip while the rest of your body was frozen.

It only took a moment for him to move away and you caught him by the wrist.

You kissed him.

And you told him promptly,

”I love you.”

And he returned your tender smile as he whispered back,

“I love you too.”

You went on for so many months, so long together, and you remember just being so HAPPY. For once in your life you found true happiness and….

you were stupid.

It was one fight after another, and you were a jerk. He was only overprotective because he loved you, you shit. And you pushed him away.

Who do you think you are?

  
Your name is Jake English, we established this before. But now your heart is mangled. It is twisted and you are so bitter and your heart just feels so cold.

You want to rip it out when you see him walk right past you, without a word, a smile on his face as he embraces those you once called your friends.

Now you’re alone, Jake.

And it’s all you’re fault.

He smiled and laughed as he spoke with them, and, oh god, oh god, his laugh, his fucking laugh, it’s so horrible because it’s so BEAUTIFUL.

You turn back to take one look at him, seeing that tender smile once more.

And it hurts because you aren’t the one bringing it upon his lips anymore. You fucked up.

Your shit is wrecked.

Your hope is lost.

And it’s all.

your.

fault.


End file.
